


Forgetting Weapons

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl's eyes were wide as soon as she remembered abandoning the Cosmic Staff in her bedroom.





	Forgetting Weapons

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl's eyes were wide as soon as she remembered abandoning the Cosmic Staff in her bedroom before she glanced at the Cosmic Converter Belt she wore and smiled.

THE END


End file.
